


im calling for you jennifer

by primuswhore



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, ITS 2 AM, M/M, Weddings, bill sings jennifer by trinidad cardona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore
Summary: bill sings "jennifer" to al at their wedding reception
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Al Gore





	im calling for you jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> it would be best if you listen to the song while reading!!!  
> lol literally copy and pasted the song in here lol, don't own it btw

Bill was able to slip away from the wedding party table in order to set this up, let's hope he's able to pull it off.

Al was talking to a few people when the song came over the speakers, he almost lost his shit. He looked around to see where Bill went. The people around him moved, revealing Bill with the 

"Baby oh, no, alright." he began. Al put his hand over his mouth trying not to scream, he loves this song. 

"Oh my, baby, oh, I'm reaching for your soul, oh my." Bill was getting in the zone, I mean, this was the man he loved.

Bill held his arm out, geared towards Al, multiple people were already recording and taking pictures. 

"Jennifer would you prefer  
I know you playin' games  
I know that's how it work  
The first girl that I loved, first girl that I hurt  
I'm calling out for Jennifer, been calling out for her  
I'm calling for you Jennifer, oh my  
The pain in your eyes, when I slipped up and fucked Caroline  
I know you playin' games, girl you on my mind  
The girl I wanna finish with until the end of time  
And now I'm like."

Al couldn't help but blush, he swooned at the fact of him hearing Bill sing. And he could play saxophone? Shit, he was the whole package.

Bill swayed as he sang, he did his lil dancey dance, but it was sweet, it was sincere. He gestured at Al for him to get up and come over, he jumped at the chance.

Al ran up and grabbed Bill's hands, Bill spun him around, putting his arms around his waist, and started singing again. 

"I whip, she stunt, we milly rock when we walk  
She never leavin' me out, I'm never lettin' her down  
I never leave my baby, 'cause she my leader  
I'm gonna see her in heaven  
I'm gonna fear her."

They both swayed, with people snapping pictures all along the way. Bill started to grind on him, not too visible, people at a distance couldn't really see from a distance. 

"Jennifer would you prefer  
I know you playin' games  
I know that's how it work  
The first girl that I loved, first girl that I hurt  
I'm calling out for Jennifer, been calling out for her  
I'm calling for you Jennifer, oh my  
The pain in your eyes, when I slipped up and fucked Caroline  
I know you playin' games, girl you on my mind  
The girl I wanna finish with until end of time  
And now I'm like."

Al was so happy, the both of them were happy, they were getting married, also, Bill was borderline thrusting his dick up his ass, but mainly the part about them getting married.

He took a deep breath, this was the fast part 

"Jennifer, Jennifer, aye  
Jennifer, Jennifer let me know  
Let me work, 'fore I'm all in the dirt  
One call from the boy, never gon' berzerk  
What you want from my 'Ma?  
So I'm watching you twerk  
See your boy on a wave  
Know they all gonna surf  
You're the love of my life  
'Til we leavin' the Earth  
See, the pain you brought  
'Cause I did do you work  
My love never die, multiply, to two thirds!"

Wait. He could do that? Impressive. 

But he wasn't done

"She ridin' with me, and I'm being honest  
If you fuckin' with us, got the crew behind us  
I been, grillin' bitches, I got Benihana's  
Only foreign women, no Americanas  
I been fuckin' wit her, and her 2 hermanas  
Dime que te gusta y te veo mañana  
Call me Papi Chuloh, hotter than the sun  
Now she rubbin' on her, like she rubbin' Rana, that's!"

He stopped and let go of Al, only holding one hand, microphone in the other, but still kept him close.

"Jennifer would you prefer  
I know you playin' games  
I know that's how it work  
The first girl that I loved, first girl that I hurt  
I'm calling out for Jennifer, been calling out for her  
I'm calling for you Jennifer, oh my  
The pain in your eyes, when I slipped up and fucked Caroline  
I know you playin' games, girl you on my mind  
The girl I wanna finish with until the end of time  
And now I'm like."

They kissed as the crowd applauded


End file.
